


Enchanted

by StrawberryLane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella Elements, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Lives, Dress Up, Fluff, Good Original Percival Graves, Grumpy Percival, M/M, MACUSA's yearly ball, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Queenie had, upon Tina mentioning that they would be spending the night away, at MACUSA's yearly ball, come up with the splendid idea of bringing Credence along. Credence, who had planned on going to bed early and read something, and had never attended a party of any kind before, had been unsure."It'll be fun!" Queenie had said. "There'll be food and dancing and Mr Graves will be there."





	

**Author's Note:**

> And it's another short one! I'm so sad, I can't write long things. 
> 
> A few links in case you're interested:
> 
> This is based on [this](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1610912#cmt1610912) lovely prompt from the kinkmeme.
> 
> This very educational site [here](http://vintagedancer.com/1920s/1920s-mens-formal-wear-tuxedos-and-dinner-jackets/) is where I got Credence's outfit from. It's a very interesting read, (all about vintage clothing/style all the way to the '60s) and I learned a lot.
> 
> And [this](http://www.allaboutevie.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/vienna-waltz.jpg) right here, is a picture of their positions during the dance, because I'm not sure my explanation made any sense.

"It'll be good for you, Percival. Good for all of us," Picquery says, before leaving his office after having spent the better part of an hour trying to convince him. It's all an act, he knows, because really, he has no choice.

He will have to attend MACUSA's yearly ball tonight, because the Director of Magical Security always lead the first dance. It's been that way for centuries and besides, this year is a special occasion.

The ball is thrown in his honor. Because he survived over two months imprisoned in his own home by Gellert Grindelwald. And these people really do think a ball is going to make him feel better.

All Percival wants is to make something quick for dinner, eat, drink whiskey straight from the bottle and then take some dreamless sleep potion and fall asleep on the rickety bed in his office. He hasn't really been in his own apartment since his aurors came to rescue him, after they had finally discovered that the Graves they saw every day hadn't been their actual boss for weeks. Just thinking about the place leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

But he can't go to sleep, because Picquery will be expecting him to attend her bloody ball. Hell, she even left clothes for him to wear so that he really wouldn't have an excuse.

Sighing to himself, Graves picks up the white shirt on top of the pile and gets to work.

*

Credence is, to put it mildly, gobsmacked. This is, without a doubt, the most elegant room he's ever stepped foot in. There's more chandeliers than he's ever seen, silver and gold glittering everywhere, the ceiling is enchanted to mimic snow falling down gently towards the crowd. There's a big open space in the middle of the room for dancing, surrounded by round tables, around which guests are sitting, eating, talking, laughing. The atmosphere is happy.

The party hasn't officially started yet, because Mr Graves hasn't arrived yet and Tina tells him that Mr Graves, as the Director of Magical Security, is supposed to lead the first dance. By the look on Tina's face, Credence deduced that this might not be something Mr Graves enjoys doing.

"This wasn't such a bad idea, huh, honey?" Queenie leans in towards Credence, whispering in his ear. At first, when the Goldstein sisters first took him in, he'd always felt himself go red at the sound of the endearment, because, well, Queenie is very pretty, and Credence just isn't used to endearments being used on him. He soon learned she meant nothing by it, though. She calls everyone honey, from her own sister to the priest who lives next door.

"No," he answers, shaking his head in wonder.

Queenie had, upon Tina mentioning that they would be spending the night away, at MACUSA's yearly ball, come up with the splendid idea of bringing Credence along. Credence, who had planned on going to bed early and read something, and had never attended a party of any kind before, had been unsure.

"It'll be fun!" Queenie had said. "There'll be food and dancing and Mr Graves will be there."

Mentioning Mr Graves had been a cheap shot, as Credence was sure Queenie knew, but that didn't mean it didn't work on him. Mr Graves and him were complicated, to say the least. And Credence desperately wanted to see him.

Queenie had squealed with joy when Credence agreed to go, insisting she had to make him up for the party. "I'll be like your fairy godmother, like Cinderella!"

By the time she had fitted him with a white shirt, a white vest, a black tuxedo jacket, black trousers, and even a white bow tie and a shiny top hat, Newt had come home for the evening. He declined Queenie's invitation of coming too, citing his creatures as the main reason. Privately, Credence thought the man just wanted an excuse to get out of actually having to interact with people.

"I bet you anything Tina will pretend to be bored to get out early," Queenie had giggled to Credence as Newt disappeared into his case. Credence suspected she was right. Newt spent most of his time writing on his book, and most of the time Tina could be found near wherever the man happened to be writing. Credence hoped they would work whatever it was out.

Just before they left, Newt's niffler had come crawling out of the case, scurrying over to Credence to hand him a pair of silver and garnet stone cufflinks.

By the time they had arrived at the location of the ball, Credence had been a bundle of nerves. He hadn't really seen Mr Graves since, well, everything had happened, but from what Tina had told him, Mr Graves had spent over two months as his imposter's prisoner. Credence felt horrible about it, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling glad. Because Mr Graves had spent _only_ two months out of their six-month-whatever-it-was not being himself. That meant the real Mr Graves had spent about four months actually, actively caring about Credence, and it hadn't all been an act. The imposter hadn't deliberately sought him out in the shape of Mr Graves first. The real Mr Graves had already sought him out, without ever mentioning an obscurus of any kind. It was a comforting thought.

Despite this, he had spent the better part of the evening watching the doors, waiting for Mr Graves to actually arrive.

When the man finally did show his face, Credence's breath caught in his throat. Despite the fact that the man was scowling and quite resolutely ignoring all the ladies (and men) fawning over him, hoping he'd chose them for the first dance, Credence thought Mr Graves had never looked more handsome. Mr Graves proceeded to the middle of the room, to the dance floor, where he turned around in a slow, searching circle. Madame Picquery was watching him with rapt attention, Credence noticed, as he sneaked a glance around the room. The whole room was watching Mr Graves at this point, shuffling forward and whispering among each other. Getting to dance the first dance was an honor, Tina had told him, and one very sought after. The only thing that really topped dancing with the Director of Magical Security, was dancing with the President, and that tradition had been replaced with the dance with the director centuries ago, when some dark wizard had used the opportunity to hex the president. Apparently it had been deemed safer for the president not to take part in the dancing after that.

Mr Graves suddenly stops his slow circling around, instead heading straight towards the table at which Credence is sat and Credence himself.

Credence is sure everyone in the room can hear his heart pounding against his chest. He feels as if it's going to burst through and, still beating, skid across the floor like a wet bar of soap.

Mr Graves comes to a stop in front of him. Mr Graves looks tired, like it's seeping into his bones, and there's still a slight scowl attached to his features. Credence stares at him.

"Would you do me the immense honor of dancing the first dance with me, Mr Barebone?" Mr Graves asks, voice quiet, yet loud in the sudden silence of the room. Credence imagines this wasn't what most of the wizards and witches in attendance thought would happen when Mr Graves entered the room. The Director of Magical Security asking the obscurial who destroyed half of New York in a tantrum to dance with him.

"Y-Yes," he stutters when he feels Queenie's gentle touch at the small of his back. "Yes. I'd love to."

Mr Graves nods, all formal. He offers Credence his arm, and together they walk towards the middle of the dance floor. "I don't actually know how to dance. Ma never would have let me within ten feet of a place like this, or any other dancing place either, " Credence confesses, feeling his cheeks turn red. He ducks his head. The crowd seems to have grown bigger since he last paid any mind to it.

"It's easy. Just place your left hand on my upper arm and the other in my left hand," Mr Graves murmurs and Credence does just that. Mr Graves himself puts his right hand on Credence's back, by his shoulder blade.

"There we go," Mr Graves whispers. "Now, just follow my movement," he says, still quietly, and begins to count as the music starts up from some invisible orchestra Credence can't see.

It's slightly awkward at first, Credence not really knowing where to actually put his feet, but they soon find a rhythm and Credence feels like he's flying across the room, light as a feather.

After their dance, when Credence returns to his table and Mr Graves dances with President Picquery, Queenie greets him with a teasing smile. "Did someone have a good time?" she asks and where before, Credence would stutter denials and fall silent, he now laughs out loud. It's a weird sound, he thinks, but laughing out loud means he's moving on, that he's getting better, doesn't it? It means being happy, something he thinks he hasn't been in a very, very long time.

Mr Graves dances with a load of different people that night, but he always returns to Credence. It makes Credence feel kind of smug to see all these beautiful ladies and gentlemen fall over themselves for Mr Graves to chose them and yet, Mr Graves continues to chose Credence.

"You know, I didn't want to come," Mr Graves quietly confides in Credence as they dance around the room for perhaps the millionth time that evening. For a second, Credence feels his insides go cold. "But as it turns out, I'm so pleased I did," Mr Graves continues, smiling, and spins Credence around like he's a princess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
